Des ondes dans la nuit
by Eilisande
Summary: Quelque part au sud-ouest des Etats-Unis, les frères Winchester captent une étrange émission radio. Celle-ci les conduit sur un des cas les plus étranges que les deux frères aient jamais rencontré... Malgré tous leurs talents et leur expérience, il n'est pas sûr qu'ils en sortent indemne. Crossover avec Welcome to NightVale, pas besoin d'avoir écouté la série radiophonique.
1. La radio fantôme

Ce récit se déroule entre le moment où Dean et Sam chassent à nouveau ensemble quand Dean est sorti du purgatoire et le moment où Castiel en sort à son tour. Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de connaître la série radiophonique Welcome to Night Vale, mais je ne peux que la conseiller !

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapitre 1 La radio fantôme

De l'auto-radio s'élevait un air de guitare guilleret et entraînant, hésitant entre le rock et la country. Ce bruit réveilla Sam qui dormait sur le siège du passager tandis que l'Impala roulait à toute allure sur une petite route déserte du Nouveau-Mexique. Concentré sur sa conduite, Dean battait la mesure sur le volant. Sam se redressa sur son siège.

« Pas de Metallica ce soir ?

-Non, répondit Dean. J'essaie de capter les infos, voir s'il y a quelque chose de surnaturel dans le coin. C'est la seule chaîne que je suis arrivé à capter alors j'attends de voir s'il y a un bulletin d'infos qui suit.

-La musique est pas mal.

-Ouais, reconnut Dean à contre cœur.

Sam ricana et se prit un regard noir de son frère. Il se laissa retomber sur son siège et écouta en silence la musique tout en regardant les buissons défiler à toute vitesse sur le bas côté de la route. C'était une nuit noire, et aucune lumière artificielle, autre que les phares de l'Impala, ne troublait cette obscurité.

-C'est quoi le nom du groupe ?, finit-il par demander.

-Aucune idée, la chanson avait déjà commencé quand j'ai trouvé cette chaîne. Je sais même pas quel genre de radio c'est. »

La chanson se termina pour laisser place à une voix masculine, douce et calme, faisant penser à Sam à du sirop d'érable, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi cette comparaison lui venait à l'esprit.

_« Chers auditeurs, il semblerait que notre problème d'inondation soit enfin en phase d'être résolue. Nos dernières informations indiquent qu'elle provenait du port et de la zone de récréation aquatique. Celles-ci auraient décidé de se mettre à fonctionner d'elles-même en se remplissant de sang. Le Conseil Municipal a tenu à répéter en conférence de presse que le port et la zone de récréation aquatique n'existent pas, n'ont jamais existé et que donc cette inondation ne s'est pas produite. La maire a toutefois accepté de reconnaître que c'est en isolant cette zone du réseau d'eau courante et des égouts que l'inondation a pu être stoppée. _

_Le sang devrait avoir totalement disparu de nos rues avant la fin de la nuit. Chaque citoyen pourra alors réinvestir sa maison et commencer à nettoyer les taches restantes, s'ils le souhaitent. Le Conseil Municipal a refusé d'avancer le prochain jour de nettoyage des rues, déclarant à l'unisson, et je cite « qu'il ne faut déconner quand même, un peu de sang sur les murs ne fait de mal à personne. Le nettoyage des rues, si. ». Je crois pouvoir dire que nous sommes tous soulagés de cette nouvelle. _

_Pour finir sur une note joyeuse, de respectables membres vampires de la communauté ont accepté de goûter le sang et ont déclaré qu'il s'agissait là de B négatif, très dense et fruité. L'un d'entre eux a déclaré que c'était le meilleur sang qu'il avait goûté depuis des années et nous a encouragé à en faire des réserves pour leur consommation personnelle. Il semblerait que pendant quelques mois nous allons pouvoir nous dispenser de la loterie pour trouver un volontaire pour faire don de son sang à nos chers amis suceurs de sang ! Cette histoire se termine donc au mieux pour tous les participants, sauf le pauvre interne Alexander qui a été happé par un tourbillon de sang particulièrement meurtrier. Nous ne t'oublierons pas Alexander. _

_Sur ce bonne nuit, Night Vale. Bonne nuit_

_Le proverbe d'aujourd'hui : un pantalon en tweed ? Vraiment ?. »_

Un bruit de statique prit le relais de l'émission, faisant sursauter les deux frères dans la voiture. Sam se pencha pour éteindre l'auto-radio avant de se retourner vers son frère. Dean avait garé la voiture sur le bas côté de la route pour écouter plus attentivement. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant et son visage était sombre et concentré. Il croisa les yeux de Sam, une même inquiétude se reflétant dans les yeux des deux frères.

« On s'arrête au premier motel, déclara Dean d'une voix résolue. Et demain on cherche où se trouve ce Night Vale sur une carte. Je veux savoir si c'est l'émission avec l'humour le plus pourri que j'ai jamais entendu ou s'il y a quelque chose de vrai dans ce que racontait ce type.

-Entendu. Je regarderait sur l'ordinateur demain matin. Ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai entendu. »

Ils durent parcourir encore une trentaine de kilomètres avant de trouver le moindre motel. Cette région des États-Unis était brûlante, déserte et désolée. Les habitants n'y étaient pas nombreux, les villes moins encore. Le motel miteux qu'ils trouvèrent ne devait sa survie qu'aux rares voyageurs forcés de traverser ce désert.

Le parking sur lequel ils se garèrent était désert et aucune lumière ne brillait aux fenêtres des chambres. Le gérant les accueillis en baillant mais ne leur reprocha pas leur arrivée tardive, trop heureux de pouvoir se remplir les poches. La chambre coûta aux deux frères bien plus cher qu'elle ne le valait, mais ils ne protestèrent pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient gagné honnêtement l'argent avec lequel ils la payaient.

Sam et Dean gagnèrent en silence la chambre et y jetèrent un coup d'œil. Les murs étaient nus, les lits avaient l'air inconfortable, tous les meubles avaient au moins trente ans et paraissaient vermoulus. L'ensemble dégageait une impression de désespoir. Dean haussa un sourcil.

« Au moins elle est propre, déclara-t-il tout en laissant tomber son sac sur le lit le plus proche.

-Je m'occupe de la salle de bain, répondit Sam en saisissant un sac de sel. »

En quelques minutes, les deux frères avaient ajoutés toutes les protections nécessaires contre l'arrivée impromptue de démons. Dean réquisitionna la salle de bain et se mit à pester contre le manque d'eau chaude. Sam s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit en essayant de faire abstraction des bruits de tuyauterie qui provenaient de la pièce voisine.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil pénétrait à flot dans la chambre, sans parvenir à la rendre plus accueillante. Dean était à table, en train de grignoter une barre chocolatée. Il en envoya une à Sam, qui l'attrapa par réflexe.

« Je me suis renseigné, le motel ne fournit pas de petit déjeuner et la ville la plus proche est à plus de trente kilomètres. Va falloir se contenter de ça jusqu'à midi.

-Oh joie, persifla Sam en se levant et s'étirant. Tu as commencé à chercher des infos sur l'émission d'hier ?

-Non je laisse les recherches au geek de la famille. Mais j'ai cherché à retrouver la chaîne sur l'auto-radio de l'Impala pendant que tu dormais.

-Et ?

-Rien du tout. Je suis tombé sur des chaînes normales, ou un bruit de statique, rien de plus. Voyons si tu peux faire davantage.

Tout en avalant son maigre déjeuner, Sam ouvrit son ordinateur. Contre toute attente, il y avait du wifi et il put s'atteler aux recherches. Assis sur le lit, Dean nettoyait ses armes en fredonnant d'une voix fausse un air de Led Zeppelin.

Au bout de quelques minutes Sam redressa la tête et fit signe à Dean qu'il tenait quelque chose. Celui-ci s'empara de la seconde chaise et s'installa en face de son frère.

-Pour commencer il n'y a pas de certitudes que l'endroit existe. Il n'apparaît pas sur les cartes, je ne trouve pas de site touristique ou de la mairie, aucune photo, même aérienne qui ne soit pas floue...

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne sais pas si la ville existe mais tu as des photos ?

-C'est le truc. Il n'y a pas la moindre information sérieuse sur le net sur cette ville mais pour tout le reste, tu as l'embarras du choix. Des gens prétendent que Night Vale existent et la situent un peu partout aux États-Unis en se basant sur des photos aériennes floues.

-Ok. Balance les informations non sérieuses.

-Des sites de conspirationnistes, grimaça Sam. Les discours habituels ''le gouvernement nous cache des choses, la vérité est ailleurs''. Un gamin de quinze ans prétend que son frère a été enlevé et conduit là-bas pour des expérimentations, une femme qu'il y a un site nucléaire éventré qui déverse sa radioactivité dans tout le secteur et que les habitants ont deux tête là-bas. Plus tout le reste, aliens, prison secrète, zombis...

-Zombis ?

-Genre la grande épidémie de zombis provoquée par les expériences du gouvernement et contenue par ses miradors. Franchement, rien de ce que je lis n'a l'air d'avoir rapport avec le surnaturel, c'est juste de la paranoïa de types un peu loufoques. Pas de sources, pas de chiffres, pas de photos, que des rumeurs reposant sur du vent.

-Et sur l'émission radio ?

-Là j'ai quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant, et réel.

Dean se redressa sur sa chaise et lui fit signe de continuer. Sam prit un crayon pour prendre des notes en même temps qu'il parlait.

-Un paragraphe sur un site de paranormal. Il n'y a pas grand chose mais c'est instructif L'auteur dit que des gens auraient disparut peu après avoir entendu une émission de radio. Il ne donne pas de nom à celle-ci, il l'appelle ''la radio fantôme'' mais elle ne serait audible que tard la nuit et les disparitions seraient presque toutes à circonscrire dans le sud de la Californie, du Nevada, de l'Utah, du Colorado, l'Arizona et une partie de New Mexico. L'auteur donne les noms de ces personnes et les villes où elles ont disparu. Lui-même ne semble pas prendre l'histoire très au sérieux mais c'est mieux que rien.

-Au moins il nous donne un point de départ, grogna Dean. Enlève ton ordinateur de là d'accord ? »

Dean sortit une carte des États-Unis de son sac et l'étala sur la table. Sam déplaça son ordinateur sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur les informations du site. Tout en notant sur un bout de papier les noms qu'il lisait sur l'ordinateur, il donnait à Dean les localisations de disparition et les dates qui y étaient associées. Sur la carte, Dean traça des croix au crayon sur une trentaine d'endroits. Bientôt, il commença à les réunir par un cercle, puis les relia entre elles par des traits droits, rapprochant ainsi les points les plus éloignés par des diagonales.

Sam le rejoignit pour le regarder faire. Quand Dean en eut fini, ils épinglèrent la carte au mur et la fixèrent un long moment.

« La plupart des disparitions a eu lieu en Californie, nota Sam finalement

-Oui, mais le centre du cercle se trouve quelque part près du Grand Canyon. C'est peut être de là que vient cette émission.

-Une des disparitions a eu lieu pas trop loin d'ici. En roulant bien on peut y être d'ici ce soir et enquêter là-dessus. On en saura peut être plus. »

Dean opina de la tête et commença à réunir leurs maigres affaires.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ils atteignirent en début de soirée la ville de Safford, où un certain Danny Grahms avait disparu six mois plus tôt. Le soir et la matinée suivante furent consacrées aux recherches. Selon les journaux, Danny et Sally Grahms étaient un couple sans histoire, la quarantaine, deux enfants et un chien, la parfaite petite famille américaine. Puis Danny avait brusquement changé, s'était mis à agir comme s'il était suivi, s'était isolé des jours durant dans son bureau pour tenter de retrouver une émission de radio. Après quinze jours de comportement étrange, il avait disparu. Les policiers avaient pensé à une désertion de domicile conjugal, mais l'homme n'avait rien pris avant de disparaître, ni ses clefs, ni ses papiers, ni sa voiture et personne ne l'avait vu partir. Ils avaient alors soupçonné un meurtre mais tous les suspects avaient des alibis solides. En six mois, pas un nouvel élément ne s'était ajouté au dossier.

Tout en faisant ces recherches, les frères Winchester tentaient en vain de capter à nouveau l'étrange radio, sans succès. Ils finirent par abandonner dans le début de l'après-midi pour aller voir l'épouse du disparu.

Celle-ci les accueillis – ou plutôt, accueilli les deux agents du FBI qu'elle croyait avoir devant elle – en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle les fit entrer dans le salon et les invita à s'asseoir.

« Mon Danny n'était pas du genre à disparaître comme ça, déclara-t-elle en leur servant à boire.

-Des fois les gens font des choses étranges, murmura Sam d'un ton désolé.

Sally hocha la tête en souriant faiblement.

-Vous ne connaissez pas mon Dany. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans le planifier des semaines à l'avance. Ça m'exaspérait. J'imagine que je dois m'habituer à en parler au passé maintenant... Pourquoi me poser ces questions? J'ai tout dit aux précédents agents et ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'il y avait peu d'espoirs de le retrouver.

Sam et Dean se jetèrent un bref regard puis Sam se leva, demandant les toilettes, tandis que Dean répondait.

-Je ne veux pas vous donner trop d'espoir non plus. Mais mon collègue et moi sommes tombés sur une affaire similaire. Toutes les réponses que vous pourrez nous apporter nous seraient utiles... pour les deux cas. Vous dites donc qu'il était très pointilleux.

-Même en cas d'urgence il n'était pas capable d'annuler un rendez-vous ou de déplacer la promenade du chien. Et il était toujours parfaitement ponctuel.

S'interrompant, Sally se leva et prit sur un guéridon un petit carnet qu'elle tendit à Dean.

-Il notait tous ses déplacements prévu le matin même. Même quand il a commencé à agir bizarrement il a continué. Mais ce jour-là, à quatre heures, au lieu de promener le chien il est monté faire une sieste. Il n'est jamais redescendu. Je suis restée dans le salon toute ce temps, je l'aurais vu passer dans le couloir. Quand à nos garçons, ils jouaient dehors et ils ne l'ont pas vu passer par derrière. Quand à Flutty, il n'a pas aboyé, et il aboi toujours quand un étranger approche de la porte. »

Dean hocha de la tête pour faire signe qu'il écoutait toujours. En même temps, il parcourait le carnet. Si on lui demandait son avis, ce Danny était tellement pointilleux et précis qu'il en frôlait la folie. Qui donc irait noter ''sept heures quinze petit déjeuner, sept heures vingt sept sortir le chien, sept heures trente six fin de la promenade'', tous les jours pendant de six mois ?

Les premières pages du carnet, intitulé ''carnet 132, août 2011-...'' ne comptaient que le train-train typique d'un père de famille et petit employé de banque : promenade du chien, dépose des enfants au collège, sortie hebdomadaire avec les collègues, cinéma une fois par mois... Cependant, à partir du mois de janvier 2012, quelques semaines avant sa disparition, Danny avait marqué quelques petites choses étranges dans son journal.

Cet homme qui se couchait auparavant à 22 h 30 tous les jours de l'année marquait soudain tous les soirs ''onze heures-une heure du matin, retrouver la radio''. Deux jours avant sa disparition, cette mention était remplacée par ''onze heures cinquante-sept, écoute de la radio''. Cependant, le plus étrange, ce n'était pas cette mention possible de la radio qu'avait entendu Dean. Non, c'était plutôt les activités inattendues qui surgissaient sans prévenir dans le journal de bord. Dean vit écrit ''noyer les feuilles mortes'', ''ne PAS aller à la bibliothèque'', ''faire le tour du jardin et écouter les étoiles'', ''sortir le chien. Attention, le parc à chien est dangereux''.

Dean redressa la tête en entendant Sam revenir s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'air perturbé. Il garda ses questions plus tard et croisa le regard de Sally. Le regard de celle-ci était une espèce de mélange de désespoir, de malaise et d'acceptation.

« Les policiers ont dit qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose au cerveau, comme un Alzheimer précoce. Mais ce sont des bêtises. Mon Danny n'était pas malade, il est juste devenu...

Les mots ne réussirent pas à sortir de la bouche de la femme qui était au bord des larmes. Sam prit sa main et elle s'y raccrocha comme à une planche de secours en pleine mer. Quarantenaire, elle paraissait soudainement vieillie de trente ans par l'angoisse. Un spectacle que les chasseurs ne voyaient que trop souvent.

-On va faire tout notre possible, déclara-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette radio dont le carnet parle ?

La gêne de Sally s'accrut visiblement.

-Il a commencé à en parler un peu avant de... Il a eu une réunion de travail à Tucson. Il est rentré très tard et le lendemain matin il avait l'air perturbé. Il n'est pas monté dans notre chambre et je suis presque sûre qu'il a passé une nuit blanche. Le soir je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il a marmonné quelque chose à propos d'une émission de radio. Il m'a demandé si je l'avais déjà entendue mais le nom ne me disait rien et je l'ai oublié depuis. Après ça il s'est enfermé tous les soirs dans le bureau pour chercher cette émission. Des fois en passant devant j'entendais des grésillements bizarre. Et deux jours avant sa disparition il m'a fait un grand sourire en déjeunant et a dit qu'il avait trouvé la radio. Il n'en a plus parlé après. C'est important ?

-Le moindre détail peut l'air, répondit Dean en s'avançant le moins possible. »

Ils quittèrent la maison des Grahms peu après, la probablement veuve les regardant partir en retenant à nouveau ses pleurs. Quand ils se furent éloignés du pâté de maison qui bordurait la ville, Dean se gara, arrêta le moteur de l'impala et se tourna vers son frère.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Sam sortit de la poche de sa veste l'EMF de Dean. Une odeur de brûlé s'en échappait encore et l'écran était noir, comme carbonisé. Le visage de son frère se décomposa tandis qu'il se saisissait du walkman transformé pour le scruter attentivement.

-Bon sang qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je l'aimais ce truc moi !

-Je l'ai utilisé dans chaque pièce de la maison. Dès que je suis rentré dans le bureau il a grésillé puis grillé, toutes les LED ont sauté. Je l'ai éteins immédiatement mais...

-Je vais voir si c'est réparable quand on sera au motel, décida Dean en rendant l'EMF à Sam et en rallumant le contact. Dis donc, l'activité surnaturelle devait être incroyable dans cette pièce !

-Oui. Mais rien d'étrange sinon, pas de traces d'activité démoniaque ou angélique, de sorcellerie ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. On a plus de questions que de réponses.

-D'accord. Étape suivante donc : trouver l'origine de l'émission radiophonique.

-Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas faire des recherches supplémentaires avant ?, demanda Sam d'un air ennuyé.

-Ce type a entendu l'émission et a disparu peu après. Je préférerai éviter d'en faire autant.

-Et le meilleur moyen est de supprimer l'origine du problème. Ça se tient. Je commencerai les recherches dans le nord de l'Arizona alors. Au centre des disparitions. »

Sam ne put qu'acquiescer. Trop de personnes avaient disparu dans la région à son goût. Cependant, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans cette histoire. Depuis la veille, il essayait désespérément de se souvenir d'un détail qui lui échappait.

Une fois rentrés au motel qu'ils avaient choisi la veille – et qui Dieu merci était bien plus propre et accueillant que le précédent – ils préparèrent leurs affaires pour un départ rapide le lendemain matin. Dean nettoyait ses armes d'un air absent tandis que Sam continuait à étudier leur trop maigre dossier, cherchant à retrouver le détail qui le gênait.

« Tu sais ce qui m'ennuie le plus dans cette histoire ?, demanda Dean en posant un pistolet et en en saisissant un autre. On a recensé soixante sept disparitions de ce genre en quoi ? Cinquante, soixante ans ?

-Pour ainsi dire depuis la propagation de la radio dans les foyers américains. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, tous disant avoir entendu une radio étrange, tous disparus sans laisser de trace.

-D'accord, depuis que tout le monde a sa radio chez soi. Et personne n'a fait la corrélation entre ces disparitions ? Aucun chasseur ?

-Bobby saurait nous répondre sans doute, murmura Sam en tentant de restreindre la tristesse qu'il ressentait toujours après la mort du vieux chasseur. Mais j'ai regardé dans ses notes et journaux, je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Si même lui ne savait pas, grogna Dean, déçu en retournant à son astiquage de fusil.

Sam approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se figer. Quelques secondes après, il se précipitait vers son sac et se mit à le fouiller. Bientôt, il parcourut frénétiquement le journal de leur père à la recherche d'une référence, d'un indice qu'il était sûr d'avoir lu il y avait longtemps sans savoir alors de quoi il était question. Ce devait-être là, se répétait le jeune homme. Leur père était l'homme qui s'y connaissait le plus en surnaturel derrière Bobby, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose.

Bientôt, il poussa une exclamation de joie, vite interrompue. Oui, le journal de John Winchester contenait quelque chose sur leur affaire, mais rien qui pouvait leur être utile.

Le feuillet jauni par le temps, daté d'un an à peine après la mort de Mary Winchester ne contenait que ces mots ''Night Vale. Pas une légende urbaine. Rester à l'écart.''.

C'était frustrant. Sam avait cherché pendant trois jours toute information possible sur Night Vale et n'était tombé que sur des contradictions et des impossibilités. La ville n'était pas une légende urbaine ? Mais alors, laquelle des cinquante rumeurs sur lesquelles il était tombé pouvait bien être vraie ?

Dean ramassa le journal que Sam tenait d'une main molle et un juron s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Vraiment ?, grogna-t-il. Ça ne lui est pas venu à l'idée de noter une information utile ? »

Il grognait toujours en montant dans l'Impala le lendemain matin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trois jours plus tard, après avoir parcouru en long et en large le nord de l'Arizona, ils n'étaient pas davantage avancés. Aucun panneau n'indiquait Night Vale, aucun routier ou patron d'un motel n'avait entendu parler du lieu, aucun journal local n'indiquait d'événements étranges dans les environs. Les deux frères n'en parlaient pas, mais tous deux savaient qu'il leur faudrait bientôt abandonner. Il y avait d'autres cas qui nécessitaient leur intervention dans un coin ou un autre des États-Unis, des gens qui mourraient pendant leur chasse au dahu. La tension de la recherche, conjuguée à de trop nombreuses heures passées dans la voiture, commençait également à leur porter sur les nerfs.

Tout en consultant péniblement une carte détaillée à la lumière des phares, Sam décida de proposer à Dean d'arrêter les recherches et de prendre une journée de repos dès qu'ils auraient trouvé un endroit où se poser pour la nuit. Ce serait l'occasion de voir enfin le Grand Canyon avant d'aller creuser en détail une affaire de convent de sorcière dans l'Oregon. Dean était dans un état épouvantable, même s'il refusait de l'avouer à voix haute, depuis qu'il avait réussi à sortir du Purgatoire sans ramener Castiel avec lui. Il ne voulait pas en parler, soi, pensait le jeune homme. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le forcer à se reposer, même s'il devait attacher Dean à son lit et cacher les clés de l'Impala.

Au volant, Dean nourrissait à peut près les mêmes idées. Il détestait laisser une affaire irrésolue, bien sûr, surtout une piste sanglante de disparitions, voire de meurtres qui resteraient impunis. Il savait toutefois que déraisonné n'était pas une solution. Ils pourraient toujours suivre les choses de loin et revenir s'ils tenaient une piste sérieuse. D'ici là, une bonne chasse aux fantômes ou aux sorcières serait plus efficace pour calmer sa frustration. Tout lui convenait, du moment que cela pouvait l'empêcher de penser à Cas, traqué au Purgatoire alors qu'il aurait dû être capable de le sortir de là. Si cela pouvait aussi permettre à Sam de cesser de rêver en plein jour à la vie qu'il s'était construit et qu'il avait abandonné, parfait.

Ils roulaient en silence dans la nuit, concentrés chacun sur leurs pensées. Un léger brouillard se formait dans cette nuit d'octobre, s'enroulant autour de la voiture et des rares poteaux électriques qui bordaient la nationale. La radio grésillait doucement, incapable de capter la moindre chaîne.

« Tourne à gauche, intima soudain Sam au conducteur.

-A gauche ? Déjà ?, demanda Dean en ralentissant.

-Pas vraiment le choix si on veut trouver un motel encore ouvert. Si je suis bien la carte il faut prendre la première à gauche et je n'ai pas vu d'autre embranchement.

-C'est toi qui a la carte, déclara Dean en haussant les épaules et prenant la route que lui indiquait son frère.

Ils continuèrent à rouler pendant un long moment. Penché sur la carte, Sam fronçait les sourcils d'un air frustré.

-Un problème ?

-On aurait déjà dû tomber sur la nationale. J'ai du me tromper quelque part mais je ne vois absolument pas où.

-Tant pis, décida Dean. On continue. On finira bien par tomber quelque part. Rapidement j'espère parce que ce brouillard devient ennuyant.

Celui-ci s'épaississait en effet de minute en minute. Bientôt, Dean fut obligé de ralentir encore.

-Heureusement que les routes sont droites, maugréa-t-il parce que j'y vois pas à trois mètres devant.

-Tu veux t'arrêter ?

-Et me réveiller frigorifié demain matin sur le siège arrière ? Non merci. Avec un peu de chance... oh merde ! »

Dean braqua juste à temps pour éviter le panneau planté au bord de la route. Sans s'en rendre compte, il roulait depuis plusieurs mètres sur le bas côté. Il heurta quelque chose en s'arrêtant. Sans couper le moteur, il sortit à toute vitesse pour évaluer les dégâts à la lumière des phares. À son grand soulagement, la voiture avait buté sur une pierre sans crever ou causer une rayure sur la carrosserie. Pendant qu'il examinait sa chère voiture, il entendit Sam couper la radio qui refusait d'émettre un son compréhensible et le moteur. Il l'entendit sortir à son tour de la voiture et faire quelques pas.

« Dean ?, demanda Sam d'une voix pressante.

-La voiture n'a rien, on peut repartir.

-Viens-voir ça. Je crois qu'on y est. Je ne sais absolument pas comment on a fait, ni où nous sommes exactement, mais nous y sommes. »

Dean rejoignit Sam qui lisait le panneau de signalement à la lumière d'une lampe torche.

''WELCOME TO NIGHT VALE'', annonçait le panneau en grandes lettres noires sur un font violet, sous le dessin d'une lune blanche inscrite dans l'iris d'un œil d'un violet plus sombre. Plus bas et en plus petit était inscrit, ''VILLE FONDEE EN 4000 AVANT UN QUELQUONQUE PROPHETE. 1 937, ¾ HABITANTS''. Plus bas encore le panneau déclarait '_'Nous n'avons à rien à craindre, si ce n'est nous même. Nous sommes des impies et d'horribles personnes. Craignons-nous en silence. Baisse ton regard, Night Vale. Baisse ton regard, et oublie ce que tu as fait.''_

Les deux frères Winchester contemplèrent un long moment le panneau.

« Hors de question de faire un pas de plus, décida finalement Dean. On dort dans la voiture à tour de rôle et on attends le jour avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Très bien. Je prends la première garde.

-Pas question. Je...

-Tu viens de conduire quatre heures d'affilées dont deux de nuit et dans le brouillard. Tu dors en premier. »

Au soulagement certain de Sam, Dean ne protesta pas davantage. Ils écartèrent un peu la voiture du panneau puis vérifièrent que leurs armes étaient chargées, à portée de main et invisible à tout passant indiscret. Cela fait, ils entamèrent une courte nuit de sommeil interrompue régulièrement par la nécessité de faire le guet.

Tout était silencieux autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas un animal aux alentours, et toutes les lumières de la ville était éteintes, si ce n'est la faible lumière qui éclairait le panneau de bienvenue. Cependant, si la radio de l'Impala avait été allumée, elle aurait été la preuve que la ville n'était pas aussi endormie qu'elle en avait l'air...

Dans chaque maison de Night Vale, ainsi que dans une dizaine d'autres foyers dans le monde, le grésillement de la radio se changea en un crissement désagréable, puis en une douce musique. Sur ce son, une voix profonde s'éleva.

_« Un soleil nocturne paresse au-dessus de notre ville, ignorant des affaires du monde et réticent à le quitter. _

_Bienvenue à Night Vale. _

_Il est étrange de penser que nous ne sommes qu'un agglomérat d'atomes. Qu'est-ce qui empêche ceux-ci de se désagréger pour ne laisser de nous qu'un souvenir ? Le conseil municipal et la police secrète rappellent à tous nos concitoyens qu'une tempête d'incertitude balayera notre région à partir de cette nuit. _

_Un scientifique est venu à l'instant nous montrer un diagramme plein de jolies couleurs et de courbes pour nous expliquer. L'incertitude s'infiltre dans nos maisons par toutes les ouvertures et est très dangereuse car elle s'infiltre dans l'esprit humain si on n'est pas attentif. Le scientifique a terminé son explication en s'écriant « Si vous laissez l'incertitude vous envahir, vous vous mettez en danger ! Encore que... je ne suis pas sûr... Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà ? ». Sur ces mots, il est devenu flou et a disparu. N'allez pas, je répète, n'allez pas dehors si vous ne vous sentez pas parfaitement sûr de vous. _

_Un envoyé du conseil municipal a déclaré que la seule certitude sur cette tempête d'incertitude est que nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'elle se finisse en une nuit, ou en une année. Mais ne laissons pas cette incertitude nous tarauder, Night Vale ! Les choses se passent comme elles se passent, comme d'habitude. Ne nous posons pas de questions. Nous ne voulons pas nous poser des questions. _

_Par ailleurs, deux hommes dans une voiture noire se sont arrêtés à l'entrée de notre cité. Qui sont-ils, où vont-ils, nous n'en savons rien. L'interne Melinda est partie pour leur poser quelques questions, mais elle nous a dit ne pas avoir osé, préférant s'asseoir sur le capot et les regarder dormir. « Ils sont très beaux, nous a-t-elle déclaré. Vraiment très beaux, et très tristes. L'un des deux rêvait d'une forêt et d'un ange, même si nous savons tous que les anges ne sont pas réels. L'autre rêvait qu'il était éveillé et qu'il montait la garde. Ensuite, il s'est mis à rêver d'un chien et d'une maison, et l'autre, le plus petit des deux, s'est mis à rêver qu'il marchait autour de leur voiture pour ne pas s'endormir. Leurs rêves étaient très beaux aussi, et encore plus tristes. ». _

_Un membre de la police secrète nous a déclaré que leur voiture noire était une chevrolet impala de 1967, un modèle qui n'est pas utilisé par le gouvernement ou cette vague, mais pourtant menaçante, agence gouvernementale. Nous ignorons donc toujours qui sont ces deux dormeurs qui dorment d'un sommeil réel et non pas d'un sommeil imaginaire comme toute personne saine d'esprit. Peut-être en saurons nous plus bientôt. _

_Et maintenant, un message de nos sponsors. »_

La voix continua à s'élever un long moment sur les ondes radio qui circulaient, invisibles, dans la nuit. Le ciel devient pourpre, puis mauve, et enfin bleu clair alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, tandis qu'un vent léger se mis à souffler autour de la ville. Des cris d'horreur ne retentirent pas dans les maisons aux fenêtres ouvertes.

L'aube pointa à l'horizon pendant la troisième garde de Dean. Silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller Sam, il sortit de la voiture et étira ses muscles fatigués par une nuit inconfortable. Il en profita pour examiner les alentours.

Ils étaient en plein milieu de l'Arizona, un décor de désert de sable et de roc, où quelques arbrisseaux peinaient à survivre. La petite ville de Night Vale était entourée de mesas qui s'élevaient au-dessus d'elles, transpercées par des canyons abrupts. La ville elle-même, vue de sa périphérie, paraissait propre et tranquille, parfaitement normale. À cette heure-ci, la rue principale était absolument déserte. Pas un homme, pas un chien, pas même un oiseau n'était visible. Les premières maisons étaient des lotissements peints de neuf, bien alignés. Du linge pendait aux arbres, un arrosage automatique s'efforçait de garder en vie la pelouse jaunissante. En plein jour, leur réticence à pénétrer dans la ville paraissait ridicule.

Sauf que... le panneau de bienvenue annonçait désormais ''1 926,000000666 HABITANTS ET DEUX CHASSEURS''. Cela ressemblait à une mauvaise blague, mais le plaisantin aurait dû passer devant l'un des deux frères montant la garde. Dean passa une main sur le panneau, mais la peinture était sèche.

Sentant son estomac commencer à grogner, il remonta dans l'Impala et réveilla son frère d'un coup léger sur l'épaule.

« Réveille toi Belle au Bois Dormant. Il est temps de trouver un petit déjeuner et un point de chute. Et fais attention, cette ville me donne les foies.

-Tout à l'air normal, protesta Sam en baillant.

-Trop. »

Sur cette affirmation que Dean prononça d'un air sinistre, les frères Winchester pénétrèrent dans Night Vale. Ils étaient sur la route 800, que Sam ne voyait indiquée sur aucune des cartes de la région qu'il possédait. Ils suivirent les panneaux indiquant une bibliothèque. À côté de celle-ci, un motel et un dîner annonçaient tous les deux ''ouverts''.

Le motel était aussi propre que le reste de la ville. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires puis s'installèrent au diner pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers clients, un homme de trente à quarante ans, noir, aux cheveux bouclés grisonnant aux tempes, déjeunait tout en écrivant frénétiquement sur la table. Dean attendait avec impatience le moment où, le café aidant, il réaliserait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre feuille sous la main. Plus loin, trois figures encapuchonnées dont il ne distinguait pas le visage discutaient tout en buvant à la paille des cafés.

Une serveuse, une jeune fille de vingt ans à l'air ennuyé vint prendre leur commande. Sam lui sourit et la jeune fille rougit légèrement, son air renfrogné disparaissant.

« Nous venons d'arriver dans la région, commença-t-il d'un air engageant. Il y a-t-il des choses intéressantes à voir ou à faire dans le coin ?

La jeune fille eu un petit reniflement méprisant.

-Ici c'est un trou paumé. Il n'y a rien à voir, rien à faire.

-A ce point là ?

-C'est amusant quand on est enfant. J'ai été scout pendant dix ans, vous savez ce que c'est. Mais maintenant je voudrais, vous savez, partir, m'installer dans une grande ville, voir du pays. Il ne se passe jamais rien ici. Rien d'intéressant.

-Vraiment ? Et dans le passé ? Mon collègue et moi sommes journalistes. On écrit un papier sur l'histoire des petites villes du Sud-Ouest des États-Unis. Vous n'auriez pas des histoires intéressantes à nous proposer ? Sur la guerre de sécession, la construction de la ville,...

-Même des vieux crimes crapuleux, embraya Dean en souriant largement. On prend tout.

-Vous savez, je m'intéresse pas trop à ces vieux trucs. Mais il doit bien y avoir des gens ici pour vous raconter des histoires. La vieille femme Josie par exemple. Elle connaît des tas de choses.

-Votre bibliothèque est bien fournie sur le passé de la ville ?, demanda Sam. J'aimerais y faire un tour.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle retourna à son comptoir pour prendre une carafe de café et en servit aux deux frères.

-La bibliothèque est très grande, vous trouverez sans doute ce que vous cherchez. Enfin, moi, j'y mets jamais les pieds. Pas folle.

Elle ne clarifia pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand Dean l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Et vous n'avez pas une station de radio ou un journal local ? Ils ont souvent des archives intéressantes.

-Oui pour les deux. Enfin, le journal est fermé en ce moment, ils ont eu des dégâts récemment.

-Et la radio ?

Le bel homme noir qui écrivait sur sa table les interrompit pour parler à la serveuse.

-Excusez-moi Jessie, puis-je prendre cette table avec moi ? Je n'ai pas réalisé que je n'avais plus de papier et ce sont des équations très importantes...

-Sûr, dit-elle en glissant son carnet de commandes dans son tablier. Je vais vous aider. »

Elle s'éloigna, laissant les deux frères à leurs pensées. Pendant une fraction de secondes, alors qu'elle était à la limite de son champ de vision, Sam eut l'impression de la voir s'appuyer sur trois jambes au lieu de deux. Il se retourna immédiatement, mais tout était parfaitement normal.

Leur petit déjeuner finit sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de parler à nouveau à la serveuse, les deux frères se séparèrent. Sam choisit d'aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer quelques recherches générales sur l'histoire de la ville. Dean, lui, partit voir quelles informations ils pouvait tirer des employés de la radio et du journal.

Les locaux du journal local étaient à quelques minutes à pied seulement de la bibliothèque. Quand il les vit fermés, un passant accepta de le renseigner. Une récente inondation avait submergé les archives conservées au sous-sol. Maudissant sa malchance, Dean décida de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la station de radio.

Le bâtiment était une ruine. Il portait les traces d'un incendie qui l'avait dévasté, éventrant la façade et brisant toutes les fenêtres. Du lichen et une sorte de lierre jaunâtre poussaient autour et dessus. Un instant, Dean crut voir un énorme chien derrière un pan de mur écroulé, mais ce n'était qu'un sac plastique qui s'envola et disparut.

Dean arrêta une femme qui promenait son chien.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche la station de radio...

-Vous êtes juste devant, répondit la femme, son visage montrant qu'elle le prenait clairement pour un abruti.

-Je sais, je veux dire l'actuelle. Celle qui émet encore.

-Il n'y en a pas d'autre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Cecil sera à l'antenne ce soir, comme d'habitude. »

Lui faisant un petit signe amical, elle partit sans lui donner plus d'explications. Dean resta un moment à fureter autour du bâtiment, incertain, puis fit demi-tour et rejoignit la bibliothèque. Devant celle-ci, Sam l'attendait avec impatience.

« Tu en as mis du temps, déclara-t-il, énervé. Je t'attends depuis une demi-heure.

-Tu avais dit que tu y passerait la journée.

-Je l'ai fait ! Il est 6 h 30 Dean ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ?

Dean contempla son frère, incrédule. Il lui fallu lever les yeux pour vérifier la course du soleil et contempler sa montre un long moment pour accepter qu'il était bien 6 h 30. Pourtant, l'aller-retour ne lui avait pris qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Il se passait quelque chose de vraiment anormal dans cette ville, et il allait leur falloir résoudre ce problème. Dean n'aimait pas être dans une telle incertitude.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-La plupart des livres de cette bibliothèque est écrite en sumérien, en akkadien et d'autres alphabets que je suis incapable de lire, répondit Sam avec frustration. Je n'ai jamais vu ça! Le système de classement est incompréhensible, la moitié des ouvrages absent des rayonnages et lorsque j'ai demandé où étaient les archives de la ville le bibliothécaire m'a déclaré que j'étais bien jeune pour vouloir mourir. Il a finit par me donner les archives, mais Dean, une partie d'entre elle.. Je crois qu'elles étaient écrites avec du sang humain ! Et pas sur du papier, sur de la peau... je crois que c'était de la peau de loup-garou.

La voix de Sam frisait l'hystérie désormais.

-Comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir ?, demanda-t-il, mais Sam l'interrompit.

-J'ai vu des manuscrits sur peau humaine, et toi aussi Dean. Ça y ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf qu'un des deux côtés était couvert de poils, comme ceux d'un loup-garou. Dean, oublions la chaîne radio étrange, cette bibliothèque est dangereuse, il faut s'en occuper !

-Pas question d'oublier la radio ! Je peux te jurer que je n'ai pas mis une heure à faire l'aller-retour et ta montre me dit que ça m'a prit neuf heures. Sans compter le fait que l'endroit était en ruines. Un incendie, ancien. Alors à moins que l'émission ait été émise d'un autre endroit – et on m'a juré qu'il n'y a pas d'autre station dans le coin – on a affaire à quelque chose de surnaturel. Sans compter le fait qu'une bonne femme m'ait dit que l'émission d'un certain Cecil aurait lieu ce soir.

-Changement de programme alors, décida Sam de manière péremptoire. On achète des sandwich et on mange au motel, les oreilles fixées sur cette foutue radio. J'ai noté tout ce que je pouvais sur l'histoire de la station de radio. Je crois avoir vu la mention d'un certain Cecil. »

Plus que jamais attentifs à leur environnement, Sam et Dean saisirent leurs affaires, vérifiant d'un geste rapide la présence de leurs armes à portée de main. D'un même pas énergique, ils prirent le chemin du motel. Sur le chemin, Dean remarqua plusieurs personnes vêtues de noir, le genre de vêtements que portaient les agents gouvernementaux. Il connaissait bien ces costumes, en ayant porté lui même dans plusieurs affaires. Cependant, ces personnes ne semblaient pas faire attention aux deux frères et Dean se retint de faire remarquer leur présence à Sam. Celui-ci se tut tout autant sur les silhouettes qu'il croyait voir à la limite de sa vision ou au reflet déformé des passants dans les vitrines.

Autour d'eux, le vent se renforçait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire avec vos avis ou vos questions !


	2. Disparition

Bonjour à tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic crossover entre Welcome to Night Vale et Supernatural. Comme précédemment, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir écouté la série radiophonique pour comprendre, mais je ne peux que vous la conseiller. C'est une oeuvre superbe qu'on trouve sous titrée en français sur le net sur you tube.

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

_**Chapitre 2 : Disparition**_

A la limite de la ville, sur le porche d'une vieille maison, une vieille femme se balançait sur son rocking-chair en souriant. Elle profitait du vent du soir qui rafraîchissait l'atmosphère. Le fait que ce vent se transforme peu à peu en ouragan ne semblait pas la déranger.

Assis en équilibre sur la balustrade de la véranda, deux immenses êtres à moitié immatériels la contemplaient de leur dizaines d'yeux. Ils ne semblaient pas être dérangés par le vent qui aurait pu déraciner un arbre. En fait, le vent semblait s'écarter d'eux, comme s'il craignait de les toucher. L'un des deux êtres, vêtu d'une longue toge noire qui semblait faite d'étoiles éteintes, remplissait une grille de mots croisés en mangeant une part de tarte aux pommes. Le second portait un pull-over au profond col en V d'un bleu électrique où des rennes blancs se transperçaient mutuellement de leurs cors. Son visage dépourvu d'œil, de bouche ou de narines se penchait, concentré, sur un insecte qui s'était posé sur sa main aux doigts trop nombreux et trop longs, couverts de pupilles fermées.

La vieille femme ouvrit les yeux quand le soleil disparut à l'horizon. Son corps tout entier trahissait son excitation.

« Erika, très cher, veux-tu bien allumer la radio ? Cecil va parler ! »

Le premier des deux êtres émit un son étrange qui pouvait passer pour un gloussement. Il se pencha et claqua des doigts et la radio s'alluma. Derrière-lui, la lune qui avait pris la place du soleil en quelques secondes formait comme une auréole.

_« Des ondes se forment dans la nuit. Un homme parle, d'autres l'écoutent. _

_ Bienvenue à Night Vale. _

_ La tempête d'incertitude qui s'est abattue sur notre petite ville continue de faire rage. Nous rappelons à tous nos auditeurs de prendre les précautions précédemment recommandées. Il nous est légalement interdit de répéter ces consignes, l'écoute de notre émission ayant été rendue obligatoire par le conseil municipal. Je me contenterai donc de souhaiter bonne chance à tous les contrevenants. J'espère que vos séances de rééducations seront indolores. _

_ Je ne puis qu'espérer._

_ Chers auditeurs, vous vous souvenez je pense de ces deux hommes mystérieux qui se sont arrêtés hier à l'entrée de notre charmante ville. Et bien, nous avons essayé d'en savoir plus à leur sujet, et nous en avons découvert des choses. Le plus jeune s'appelle Sam, est grand et bien fait de sa personne, et possède une voluptueuse chevelure brune dans laquelle aucune mèche ne semble oser se rebeller. Je pourrais glisser ma main dans ces cheveux sans rencontrer le moindre nœud et je puis vous assurer avec la plus totale sincérité que même mon magnifique Carlos ne peut se prévaloir d'avoir une plus belle chevelure. _

_ En mon âme et conscience, je pense qu'ils sont à égalité. Mais votre avis peut être différent. En ce monde, chacun est autorisé à avoir sa propre opinion. Cela prouve que nous ne sommes pas tous pareil, et cela peut être un bienfait. _

_ Le second se nomme Dean. Il s'est longtemps tenu devant notre station de radio et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Il m'a paru étrange, et un peu triste, de voir des yeux si vieux dans un village si jeune. Il me regardait, et je le regardais, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne me voyait pas. Peut être est-il impossible que deux êtres puissent se _voir_ réellement. _

L'être qui mangeait une tarte se figea, tous ses yeux clignant à de multiples reprises. L'autre avait les yeux fermés mais émit un bruit de gorge qui évoquait le roulement de pierres dans un torrent à sec. Son compagnon lui répondit par un bruit de tonnerre qui secoua les alentours. Il était difficile de dire s'ils riaient ou partageaient leur inquiétude. Sur son fauteuil à bascule, la vieille femme s'était figée et bougeait les lèvres en silence, les yeux révulsés.

_La Vielle Femme Josie dit que les anges se sont adressés à elle et lui ont déclaré que ces deux jeunes hommes sont connus sous le nom de ''frères Winchester'' et qu'ils sont armés et dangereux. Selon les anges, ils sont recherchés au Paradis pour avoir commis le crime d'amener ou d'empêcher l'Apocalypse. Ou peut-être pour les deux crimes._

_ Mais, comme le conseil municipal ne cesse de nous le répéter, les anges ne sont pas réels et leurs opinions ne doivent donc pas être prises au sérieux. Et puis, qu'est ce que ''dangereux'' veut dire ? Les miroirs sont dangereux, et les panneaux de signalisation. Mais les humains ne sont pas dangereux. Tout comme les armes. _

_ Ils sont juste mal employés. _

_ Et maintenant, un mot de nos sponsors._

_ Ce battement de cœur que vous entendez en permanence ? Ce n'est pas le vôtre. _

_ Ce message vous a été offert par... une compagnie dont le nom est illisible et maculé de sang. Et bien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent n'est-ce pas ?_

_ Ces deux hommes que le monde semble connaître sous l'appellation de frères Winchester se dirigent vers notre station de radio selon plusieurs témoins. Autour d'eux, la tempête d'incertitude semble fuir, oppressée par leur droiture d'esprit. _

_ Sur un tout autre sujet, la crèche va fermer définitivement ses portes le 30 du mois courant. Cette fermeture n'est absolument pas due au nombre grandissant de démons venant tenter nos enfants d'assassiner leurs proches et d'invoquer Lucifer Étoile du Matin hors de sa cage. La directrice, Domenica Green, a déclaré en conférence de presse ''Les démons ? On a l'habitude. Ce sont de grands enfants à qui leur papa manque énormément. Personnellement je me contente de leur donner une petite tape sur la joue et de les mettre en atelier peinture avec les tous petits.''. Quand un reporter lui a demandé pourquoi faisait-elle fermer la crèche alors, Domenica s'est mise à sangloter en répétant ''les petits, les pauvres petits''. Elle s'est ensuite changée en corbeau et a fait trois tours au-dessus de la crèche avant de s'envoler vers le soleil avant de disparaître. _

_ Lundi se tiendra une conférence. Le sujet, l'heure et le lieu ne nous ont pas été communiqués. Mardi, fin du monde. Encore. Jeudi..._

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre derrière la voix chaude et rauque de Cecil, le coupant dans son discours. Après un instant de silence, il retentit à nouveau.

_Chers auditeurs, avez-vous entendu ? On aurait dit un bruit de hache s'enfonçant dans du bois. J'enverrai bien un interne pour voir ce qui se passe, mais nous sommes à cours d'internes depuis que l'interne Melinda a succombé à la tempête d'incertitude. Peut-être est-ce mon adorable Carlos qui vient me visiter ? Ou bien ai-je encore déplu à me supérieurs ?_

_ Ça recommence. Je vais voir. Prions pour que ce soit mon doux Carlos. Je vous tient au courant. En attendant, chers auditeurs... la météo. _

Dans tous les hauts parleurs et les transistors de la ville s'éleva une voix de femme grave, mélancolique, chantant l'amour et l'abandon. Elle transmettait une impression de pluie forte et promettait de faibles éclaircies vers 3 h de l'après-midi. On pouvait raisonnablement s'attendre à des crues de poissons morts dans les plus hauts quartiers.

L'un des deux anges secoua ses ailes aux courtes rémiges d'un brun tirant sur le rouge sang, d'une couleur terriblement sombre et transparentes à la fois. Les ailes du second, dorées comme le miel et bien plus grandes que celles de son compagnon, se mirent à bruisser doucement en réponse tandis qu'un sifflement strident s'élevait, conversation inaudible pour des oreilles humaines. La Vieille Femme Josie leur offrit un sourire aveugle, puis se leva sans un mot pour nettoyer les débris d'une ampoule qui avait explosé sur l'afflux d'ultrasons et d'infrasons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt..._

Devant l'entrée d'un bâtiment en ruine où un panneau « NIGHTVALE RADIO CENTER » tenait encore, à moitié effacée, l'impala était garée, tous feux éteints. La radio diffusait tout doucement l'émission qui émanait du bâtiment voisin. Dean ricana en entendant la description des cheveux de son frère, avant de froncer les sourcils en entendant la voix poursuivre son récit sur sa description puis délivrer des informations soi-disant délivrées par des anges. L'implication des anges dans une affaire était toujours une mauvaise nouvelle, et avec Cas coincé au Purgatoire, par sa faute, Dean était en droit de craindre le pire. Aucun ange ne donnait une information gratuitement et ils étaient nombreux à avoir une dent contre Sam et lui, même si la plupart s'étaient tenus tranquille depuis la disparition de Cas.

« Je suis le seul à trouver cette émission de plus en plus menaçante ?

-Certainement pas, répondit Sam en relevant ses yeux des notes qu'il consultait. Ce... Cecil, qui qu'il soit, sait trop de choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut tirer à vue sans poser de questions mais...

Il soupira et soupesa un pistolet d'une main experte.

-Je crois qu'il est tend d'aller voir à quoi nous avons affaire, non ? »

Les deux frères quittèrent silencieusement la voiture. Le bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux paraissait particulièrement menaçant à la faible lueur du croissant de lune qui le surplombait – croissant de lune aux nuances violettes étranges – mais aucun des deux frères ne manifesta le moindre signe d'appréhension en s'en approchant. La porte de la bâtisse portait des traces de brûlure mais, contrairement aux volets à moitié écroulés et sortis de leurs gongs, elle tenait encore fermement en place. Quelqu'un avait écrit d'une main mal assurée un énorme message indiquant « Restez o loin ! ». Dean toucha le message dont la couleur rose détonnait avec le contenu puis se pencha par terre pour ramasser un petit tube noir.

« Du rouge à lèvre, murmura-t-il, presque amusé. »

Sam eut du mal à contenir un sourire devant l'absurdité de la situation puis, le plus silencieusement possible, ouvrit la porte. Il s'attendait à un terrible grincement, étant donné l'âge et les dégâts de la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un silence parfait. Les frères Winchester en passèrent le seuil, laissant la porte entrebâillée pour pouvoir sortir facilement sans que leur intrusion ne soit décelée de la rue.

Aucun d'eux ne leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ils ne virent donc pas qu'au croissant de lune violet s'était joint une lune ronde resplendissant d'un vert émeraude.

Étrangement, l'intérieur du bâtiment ne semblait pas avoir subit autant de dégâts de l'incendie que l'extérieur. Le rez-de-chaussée, exploré en quelques minutes, était dans un sale état avec des murs brûlés, mais des planchers intacts et des étagères d'archives brûlées et trempées par la pluie qui s'infiltrait par des fissures dans les murs. Au contraire, l'escalier et le couloir du premier étage étaient intacts quoique poussiéreux. Les premières salles de l'étage que Sam et Dean explorèrent étaient désertes, mais, au bout d'un couloir, Sam entrevit de la lumière percer sous une porte. Sans un mot, leurs armes prêtes à tirer, les deux frères s'avancèrent.

La porte portait indiquée en lettres noires « studio d'enregistrement n°4 » sur un panneau de verre opaque. Accroché à la poignée, un papier indiquait « enregistrement en cours, ne pas déranger ». Sans s'en soucier, Dean ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

La pièce qu'il voyait n'était pas le studio d'enregistrement lui-même, même s'il pouvait voir celui-ci, séparé du reste de la pièce par une paroi de bois clair et une large vitre. En face du studio, sur le mur, étaient affichées des dizaines photos de chats et de chatons flottant en l'air, tous avec d'immenses yeux jaunes en nombre un peu trop important par rapport à la normale. Un poster proclamait «_ pas besoin d'être fou pour travailler ici, on en a suffisamment, merci_ » à côté d'une publicité pour tronçonneuses invisibles. L'aiguille d'un vieux baromètre en bois indiquait « _temps : blues, avec une pointe de soul _».

Dean s'avança un peu plus et regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce, vers le studio d'enregistrement lui-même. Assis au milieu des câbles et des boutons, un homme tournait le dos à la porte. Un casque sur les oreilles, un horrible gilet sans manches rayé de violet et une chemise blanche sur les épaules, l'homme parlait dans un micro, en animant son discours de grands gestes de ses longs bras minces.

D'un signe de la main, Dean fit signe à Sam d'avancer. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte de la petite salle du présentateur, s'étonnant en silence de voir tout ce matériel fonctionner à la perfection dans une bâtisse en ruine. Ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la porte quand un bruit bizarre retentit dans tout le bâtiment, comme une hache s'enfonçant dans une porte en bois. Les deux frères et le présentateur se figèrent. Ce dernier chuchota quelque chose dans son micro, mit un disque dans un lecteur et se leva et, sans enlever son casque relié à ses appareils par un fil d'une longueur insensée, alla ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les deux frères.

Pendant une seconde, tous trois restèrent figés, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Puis, d'un même mouvement, les frères Winchester pointèrent leurs armes vers le front de la créature qui se tenait face à eux.

Assis à son poste, il leur avait paru humain et normal. Mais de près, il était évident que le Cecil qui se dressait là n'était plus vivant. Son visage était celui d'un jeune homme assez quelconque, dont il aurait été difficile de déterminer l'âge et la race. Mince, androgyne il aurait sans doute été très grand si son torse ne flottait pas au milieu de la pièce. À peut près à hauteur du nombril, sa chemise était couverte de traces de sang et se terminait en lambeau. À partir de ce point, le corps semblait avoir été déchiqueté par des dents assez puissantes pour arracher deux jambes et une partie du ventre d'un seul coup de mâchoire. Des gouttes de sang translucides tombaient périodiquement sur le sol où elles semblaient s'assembler pour dessiner des signes mouvant, tantôt un pentacle, tantôt une croix aux formes étranges, tantôt une sorte de chat tricéphale.

« Un fantôme, grommela Dean. On aurait dû s'en douter.

Il rangea son arme à sa ceinture et en saisit une autre, chargée de sel. Pendant ce temps, Sam ne quitta pas le fantôme des yeux un seul instant, prêt à tirer au moindre geste menaçant. Mais le fantôme se contenta d'un petit sourire ravi et remonta ses lunettes sur ses yeux d'un violet phosphorescent.

-Oh. Vous devez être les frères Winchester. Je suis Cecil Palmer, la Voix de Night Vale. C'est un plaisir !

-Qui n'est pas réciproque, le coupa Sam. Où est-ce que tu as eu toutes ces informations sur nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Une interview ? Peut-être ?, répondit Cecil, l'air incertain. Ou une pizza de chez Big Ricco. Sans anchois bien sûr. Les anchois sont illégaux.

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean eut l'impression de voir le fantôme s'effilocher avant de redevenir tout à fait tangible, autant qu'un être humain. Il jaugea ses deux opposants du regard et son sourire s'élargit.

-Oh, vous êtes des chasseurs, s'exclama-t-il en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'en avions pas vu. La ville semble les... perturber. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout ici est parfaitement normal.

-Pas vraiment, non, trancha Dean. Mais ça le redeviendra après ton départ. On va trouver ton corps, le brûler et le saler.

-Oh, murmura Cecil d'une voix secouée. Cela risque de... gêner le déroulement des émissions, non ?

Surpris, Sam abaissa légèrement son arme. Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de redonner toute son attention au fantôme.

-Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Son frère n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Du couloir dont ils venaient, surgit un homme vêtu d'une blouse de scientifique, armé de quelque chose qui ressemblait très fort à un bec bunsen. Dean le reconnut comme l'homme qui écrivait des équations sur une table de restaurant croisé la veille.

-Cecil !, s'exclama l'arrivant. Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu... à la radio... Je travaillais et...

Cecil se mit à rougir comme une adolescente.

-Je vais bien doux Carlos, répondit-il. Je discutait avec ces messieurs. Il y a eu un bruit. Je crois que c'était le directeur qui s'étirait dans son bureau.

-Oh, émit Carlos en baissant son arme improvisée.

-Ces messieurs sont des chasseurs, continua Cecil, et Carlos raffermit son emprise sur le bec bunsen.

-Je vois le problème. Vous êtes étrangers n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne vous as prévenu sur cette ville ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'i savoir ? Et vous ferez mieux de vous écarter, ce fantôme peut être très dangereux. »

Carlos eut un petit rire désolé. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand soudainement, Cecil se mit à briller légèrement et un troisième œil s'ouvrit sur son front. Au-dessus de lui, le panneau OFF du studio se mit au même instant à indiquer ON en lettres violettes.

« _Chers auditeurs, je suis de retour_, déclara-t-il d'une voix soudain plus profonde, plus grave et intense. _Et vous ne croirez jamais ce qui vient de se passer, ici, dans cette pièce. Mon doux et tendre Carlos est venu à mon secours. Mon dieu, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point il restait beau et ses cheveux parfaits malgré la course qu'il venait d'accomplir ! Est-il possible d'être plus amoureux que je ne le suis ?_

Sans plus se soucier des trois humains présents dans la pièce, il pénétra à nouveau dans le studio d'enregistrement, fermant la porte derrière lui. Sa voix continua cependant à résonner comme s'il était encore dans la pièce. Dean fit un pas pour le suivre et achever le travail. Carlos le saisit par le bras.

« Vous devez comprendre, expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse, que Night Vale n'est pas une ville normale. Je suis scientifique, je suis venu pour étudier ces phénomènes, et je commence à peine à comprendre. Vous ne devez pas interrompre l'émission. Les conséquences seraient terribles, peut-être même au niveau mondial.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda Sam, perturbé.

-Cecil est la Voix de Night Vale. Il faut qu'il y ait une voix, et il faut que l'émission se déroule. Après, après je vous expliquerait. Mais Cecil n'est pas dangereux.

-C'est un fantôme. Tôt ou tard ils finissent tous par devenir dangereux.

-Pas Cecil. Pas ici. »

«_ … deux jeunes hommes tout à fait charmants_, continuait Cecil en leur faisant de grands gestes de la main en souriant depuis le studio. _Je crois que l'un d'eux a été_ touché _par un ange, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._

Dean hoqueta de stupéfaction. Sam lui jeta un drôle de regard.

_« Et c'est très bien. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, même si on préférerait que certains n'en fassent pas partie. Je pense à toi, Steve. Steve Carlsberg. Trouverions-nous le monde aussi beau s'il ne contenait que des choses que nous aimons ? Non. Ce sont les laideurs, les furoncles qui permettent de voir la beauté là où elle se cache. Et je suis ému chaque fois que je la voie, que ce soit dans les cheveux de Carlos, dans un rayon de soleil, dans le goût inimitable d'une tarte invisible... La beauté est là. Regardez-là. _

-Il n'est pas dangereux, murmura Sam stupéfait. Devons-nous... Est-ce la bonne à chose à faire ?

Sam était toujours celui qui cherchait à voir l'humanité dans les monstres. Dean n'en était plus capable depuis longtemps, même s'il savait qu'il y avait des exceptions. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce Cecil en soit une. Il s'apprêta à le répéter à Sam, quand celui-ci se mit à trembler. Un vent terrible se leva dans la pièce pourtant fermée. Sam sembla se désagréger, puis disparut, le tout en quelques secondes. Dean n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste pour saisir son frère. Il resta là, incrédule, les bras ballants. Dans son désespoir, tout semblait avoir disparu, lumière, formes, sons, à l'exception de la voix peinée de Cecil dans la pièce voisine.

_« Oh. Il semblerait... Quel malheur ! Sam Winchester vient sous nos yeux de succomber à son tour à la tempête d'incertitude. C'est la sixième victime depuis le début de la semaine. Où qu'il soit, j'espère qu'il va bien. Non, j'en suis certain, cela vaut mieux. Et sur ce, je vous dit bonne nuit Night Vale, bonne nuit. »_

En même temps que la voix s'éteignit, Dean eut l'impression de perdre conscience. Tout devint noir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Il reprit peu à peu ses sens dans une pièce différente. Ici, tout était recouvert de diagrammes compliqués et d'outils scientifiques. Face à lui se tenaient, l'air concerné, Carlos et le fantôme de Cecil.

« Sam !, cria Dean en se redressant en même temps que ses souvenirs lui revenaient.

Carlos le força à se renfoncer dans le fauteuil où il était assis.

-Calmez-vous. Sam va bien. Raccrochez-vous à cette idée et tenez-vous y. Il y a une tempête d'incertitude dehors et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre le moindre doute si vous ne voulez pas disparaître comme votre frère. Nous pouvons répondre à toute vos questions, mais empêchez le moindre doute de s'installer en vous.

Dean se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer. Cecil lui plaça dans les mains une tasse de thé et il en but quelques gorgées. Le goût était étrange, comme rien de ce qu'il n'avait bu jusque là.

-S'il va bien, où est-il ?

-Aucune idée pour le moment. On en saura plus demain soir, quand Cecil parlera au micro.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Carlos prit une chaise et s'installa face à Dean. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'expliquer. Dean réunit toute la patience qui lui restait pour le laisser décider par où commencer et observa la pièce. C'était un laboratoire, probablement sans beaucoup de moyens. La poussière s'accumulait sur les tasses de café vides et des tonnes de papiers griffonnés d'une main pressée. Le fantôme de Cecil errait en silence, laissant de fantomatiques tâches de sang derrière lui. Carlos suivit le regard de Dean, sourit doucement à Ceci et se mit à parler.

« Pour nous autres, étrangers, Night Vale est dangereuse. Pour y vivre il faut accepter que les règles normales ne s'appliquent à rien. Et je veux dire toutes les règles, y compris celles de la gravité.

Il sortit un stylo de sa veste et le lâcha à hauteur de ses yeux. L'objet tomba au sol où il se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Carlos soupira et enleva délicatement ses doigts de la hanse de sa tasse. Celle-ci resta en l'air, parfaitement immobile.

-Je suis le seul qui reste de l'équipe scientifique. Les autres sont morts, disparus ou changés. Je suis capable de vivre à la fois selon les règles normales et celles de Night Vale. C'est quelque chose de rare. Vous êtes un chasseur et vous vivez dans deux mondes. Celui-ci en est un troisième.

-Tout ça pour dire ?

-Que se volatiliser dans les airs ne veut pas dire qu'on est mort ici. On sait que les disparus ne sont pas morts, mais pas où ils sont ni dans quel état. C'est le genre de questions qu'il vaut mieux ne pas poser à voir haute ici, et peut de gens auraient la réponse. Cecil est la Voix de Night Vale. Il fait partie de ceux qui ont potentiellement la réponse.

-Alors pourquoi il ne la dit pas ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas à l'antenne. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que son troisième œil s'ouvre et qu'il devient omniscient. D'ici-là, la seule chose à faire est d'être patient.

-Patient ?, hurla Dean en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. C'est de mon frère qu'on parle ! Du diable si je serais patient ! »

Sans écouter les deux hommes qui tentaient de le convaincre de rester, Dean sortit en claquant la porte. Au dehors, c'était encore la nuit. Cependant, Dean commençait à mieux voir la réalité sous l'impression de normalité que Night Vale projetait à ses visiteurs. Dean ne se tenait pas sous le ciel, mais sous un vide d'un noir violacé, sans étoiles, sans lune. Seul un étrange nuage flottait au-dessus de la ville, rayonnant d'une infinité de nuances qui n'appartenaient pas au spectre naturel des couleurs.

En silence, les yeux fixés sur le sol, il rejoignit son motel. Il s'assit sur son lit et appela le téléphone de Sam. Il tomba sur le message familier du répondeur. Au bout de plusieurs heures passées à contempler en silence le portable qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, Dean s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Les rayons de soleil de l'aube le réveillèrent à presque onze heures du matin. Sans se soucier de manger, Dean s'en alla tambouriner à la bibliothèque. Il était temps qu'il obtienne des réponses, et il n'avait qu'un nom.

À son grand soulagement, il tomba rapidement sur un Cecil Gershwin Palmer dans les registres de naissances et de décès. Né en 1937, mort au début des années 60. La notice nécrologique indiquait «_ Sa Voix nous accompagnera à jamais_ ». Dean trouva ensuite une référence à l'incident de la station radio dans une histoire de la ville, mais il s'était produit au milieu des années 80. Au-delà de ces informations, il n'y avait rien d'écrit de clair sur le fonctionnement de la station radio, son animateur, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre concernant la ville. Quel que soit le livre que saisissait Dean, la moitié des mot était censurée par un épais trait noir. Parfois, des pages entières étaient censurées et tamponnées d'un « _Ordre de la police secrète du sheriff_ ».

Énervé de ne rien trouver d'autre, Dean finit par sortir. Dans l'état où il était, il ne remarqua pas les regards meurtriers et avides que lui lançaient les bibliothécaires, ni les armes et les trop nombreux tentacules qui sortaient de sous les vêtements de certains d'entre eux. En regardant plus attentivement, il aurait aussi remarqué que les autres lecteurs de la bibliothèque étaient tous armés et s'arrangeaient pour ne jamais tourner le dos aux bibliothécaires.

Il marcha sans but, incapable de se poser, mais ne sachant que faire sinon attendre l'émission du soir. Encore fallait-il que Carlos ait raison à propos des capacités du fantôme de Cecil. Dean avait vu bien des choses, étranges, mais jamais autant que dans cette ville. Même l'ouverture de la porte des Enfers ou la rupture du sceaux de Lilith paraissaient plus normales et rationnelles.

Il passa à côté d'une haute palissade de bois renforcée de barbelés. Un panneau indiquait « _N'approchez PAs du parc à chiens_ ». De l'autre côté, il entendit une sorte de hululement rauque qui le glaça jusqu'aux os. Intrigué, le chasseur se rapprocha de la palissade, cherchant une porte ou un trou lui permettant de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

Une main le saisit par le col et le força à reculer.

« Vous ne savez pas lire ou quoi ?, demanda un homme au teint basané, vêtu d'une chemise à grosses fleurs vertes et d'un pantalon fushia. N'approchez pas du parc à chiens !

Le visage de l'homme était familier à Dean.

-Dany Grahms ?

-On se connaît ?

-J'ai parlé à votre femme il y a quelques jours. Mon frère et moi enquêtions sur votre disparition.

-Elle va bien ?, demanda Dany, visiblement avide de nouvelles. Il faut que vous me racontiez ! Mais pas ici, vous êtes encore étranger, mais le coin est dangereux. Il y a des _choses_ dans le parc. »

Voyant qu'on ne lui laissait pas trop le choix, Dean suivit l'homme jusqu'à une petite maison de bois peint, semblable en tout point à ses voisines. Dany Grahms le fit entrer et lui servit un verre d'eau. La cuisine ressemblait à toutes les cuisines de petite banlieue américaine, si ce n'était les pentagrammes dessinées un peu partout. Dean n'en avait jamais vu de semblable.

« Je me suis installé ici à mon arrivée. La maison était vide, ça ne gênait personne. C'est un peu grand pour une personne seule, mais bon...

-Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ?, demanda Dean en buvant avec avidité après avoir dû subir la chaleur du désert.

-Je ne sais pas si vous aller me croire...

-S'il est question de surnaturel, j'en ai vu un rayon. Allez-y, je vous écoute. »

Si Dean n'avait pas passé déjà plus d'une journée en ville, il aurait eu tout de même du mal à croire le récit de Dany Grahms. Quand il avait entendu l'émission de Cecil, Dany avait ressenti le besoin compulsif de l'écouter à nouveau. Un soir, il s'était senti happé par un trou noir, et quand il avait reprit conscience, il était à Night Vale. Trois de ses voisins pouvaient rapporter une histoire similaire.

« Ma famille me manque, c'est vrai, finit-il par dire, mais... Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je suis arrivé ! Comme si j'avais rêvé toute ma vie jusque là et que je commençais à vivre. Je suis en retard de trois heures pour un rendez-vous et je m'en fout, alors qu'avant ça m'aurait mis en transe ! Sally, ma femme... elle ne pourrait pas vivre ici, elle. Elle ne s'y habituerais pas. On le sens tout de suite les gens qui peuvent s'habituer et les autres.

-Et vous ne trouvez pas... bizarre cette ville ?

Dany Grahms prit un air étonné.

-Non. Pas plus que la normale. Du moment qu'on boit pour oublier ce qu'on a vu, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé après tout, et ce qu'on a pas pu oublier devient normal au bout d'un moment. Je sais que ce que je dis ne doit pas avoir de sens pour vous, mais croyez-moi, ça en a.

-J'imagine oui, fit Dean en se souvenant d'à quel point rien ne faisait sens aux Enfers et combien il s'y était vite, trop vite habitué.

Il chassa le plus vite possible cette pensée de sa tête. Ces souvenirs là étaient plus que déplaisants. Il revint à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

-Et vous vous êtes habitué facilement ? À qui s'adresser quand on est un nouveau venu et qu'on veut des renseignements.

-Le plus simple c'est d'attendre que Cecil parle et penser très fort à ce qu'on veut savoir en espérant qu'il réponde. Steve Carsberg, un gars d'ici est toujours prêt à répondre à vos questions mais c'est un menteur pathologique. À votre place, j'éviterais de poser vos questions à la police secrète. Ils ont tendance à... s'énerver facilement et à vous envoyer en rééducation. Sinon, il y a toujours la Vieille Femme Josie. Elle vit à l'extrémité de la ville, de l'autre côté. C'est la plus vieille habitante du coin, il y en a qui disent qu'elle vit ici depuis au moins cent ans et c'est une autorité sur tout ce qui concerne Night Vale, presque autant que Cecil.

-Vous avez un plan de la ville ?, demanda Dean en se levant. J'aimerais aller la voir tant qu'il fait jour. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muni d'une carte annotée de croix et de têtes de morts pour indiquer les endroits dangereux à éviter – la bibliothèque, la mairie et la forêt étaient indiquées chacune de trois têtes de morts –, Dean se mit en route. Il prit un raccourci à travers un cimetière qui ne portait qu'une tête de mort. Il était chasseur depuis qu'il était en âge de tenir une arme et doutait franchement de croiser en plein jour dans un cimetière quoi que ce soit capable de l'inquièter.

Le cimetière ressemblait à un mélange de tous les cimetières du monde, assaisonné d'une ambiance gothique parfaite, arbres morts, mousse et pins centenaires compris. La végétation rappelait davantage un cimetière anglais dans un mauvais Dracula que le nord de l'Arizona. Il y avait là des pierres portant des croix, d'autres des symboles juifs, musulmans, hindous, indiens, parfois plusieurs symboles religieux s'entrecroisant. Dean reconnut des symboles de religions oubliées depuis longtemps et dont seuls quelques chasseurs et chercheurs connaissaient encore.

Une pierre tombale représentait une femme nue, attachée au sol par des clous et essayant de se redresser. Chaque goutte de sang qui perlait de ses blessures était peinte en bleue. Une autre était sculptée en forme de colonne vertébrale sur laquelle de minuscules personnages grimpaient encordés. Il y avait là des sculptures représentant des choses que Dean n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il contourna une crypte avec un digicode à côté de la porte et un paillasson sur lequel était écrit «_ Choses que l'on oublie et qui goûtent l'orage _» à l'encre verte. Il n'y avait aucune cohérence architecturale dans l'ensemble.

La seule cohérence du cimetière, c'était que les tombes s'alignaient en cercles concentriques, les tombes les plus récentes à la périphérie. Aucune n'avait moins de 20 ans. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Dean fit un détour dans une allée, se retrouvant dans des tombes datant du début des années 60. Il failli passer à côté de la tombe qu'il cherchait tant elle était discrète à coté des autres.

Un simple carré de terre brune surmonté d'une pierre en forme de lune ronde portait la mention « _CECIL GERSHWIN PALMER 1937-196X. Interne. Mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Promu _». La tombe était trop petite pour contenir un corps adulte entier. Sur la terre brune, quelqu'un avait déposé un bouquet de fleurs sauvages, déjà à moitié desséchées par la chaleur, dans un verre doseur de laboratoire.

Faisant un tour sur lui-même, Dean chercha des points de repères au cas où il aurait besoin de revenir nuitamment pour détruire les restes et anéantir le fantôme de Cecil. Peut-être que les gens de Night Vale avaient raison quand ils disaient que Cecil n'était pas dangereux ou devait rester à son poste, songea Dean. Mais en attendant d'être sûr, il préférait prendre ses précautions

Dès qu'il sortit du bois touffu qu'était le cimetière, Dean se retrouva à nouveau dans la chaleur sèche et étouffante de l'Arizona. Octobre approchait, mais la température semblait s'être fixée définitivement autour du 15 août. Tout en s'épongeant le front, Dean continua sa route. Il dépassa les dernières maisons de Night Vale et continua vers une vieille demeure qui semblait dater du milieu du siècle précédent. Avec son porche en bois, son unique rez-de-chaussée, ses murs de bois et le vieux moulin à vent à côté de la terrasse, c'était presque un décor de western. Quelqu'un jouait de l'armonica à l'arrière, renforçant cette impression d'intemporalité.

Assise dans un vieux rocking-chair, une petite vieille femme le regardait s'approcher de ses yeux aveugles en souriant. Sans parler, elle fit signe à Dean de s'asseoir en face d'elle et continua à fumer dans une pipe en terre. Dean Winchester était connu pour son impulsivité et son incapacité à garder le silence quand il voulait des informations. Pourtant, face à cette vieille indienne aux longs cheveux blancs, ratatinée par les années, il se tut.

« Dean Winchester, finit-elle par dire d'une voix frêle en reposant sa pipe. On parle beaucoup de toi sur les radios ces temps-ci.

-Les radios ?

-Il n'y a pas que Cecil qui parle sur les ondes... Il y en a d'autres, même s'ils sont de moins en moins nombreux depuis quelques années... Tous ces enfants qui appellent leur père...

-Vous êtes Josie ?

-Vielle Femme Josie ? Oui... On m'appelle ainsi ces temps-ci... Mais quand j'étais plus jeune on me donnait un autre nom... J'étais jeune et belle, puis vieille, et jeune encore. Mais j'ai vieilli. Je ne suis plus Estsanatlehi. Je suis Vieille Femme Josie.

Le nom disait vaguement quelque chose à Dean. Sam saurait, songea-t-il.

-Je cherche mon frère, Josie. On m'a dit que...

La vielle femme l'interrompit en le frappant sur les genoux de sa cane, sans cesser de sourire.

-Vielle Femme Josie. Si je dois porter ce nom désormais, donne le moi en entier. Je suis une vieille femme, j'ai droit à du respect !

-D'accord ! D'accord, acquiesça Dean. Je cherche mon frère. Sam. Il a disparu.

-J'ai entendu le jeune Cecil le dire hier. L'incertitude peut être mortelle. Mais elle ne tue pas toujours, oui ?

-Il est vivant alors ?

Vieille Femme Josie secoua tristement la tête.

-Jadis j'aurais pu te le dire... Mais l'hiver arrive. Peut être Erika saura quelque chose. Et sinon, Erika saura sans doute.

-Erika ?

La vieille femme se tourna vers la maison.

-Erika, mes petits ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus forte que ce Dean aurait attendu d'elle. Vous venez dire bonjour à votre ami ? »

De l'autre côté de la maison retentit un étrange raclement. De légers bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis, contournant la maison par le balcon, apparurent les deux êtres les plus étranges que Dean avait jamais vu. Immenses, ils semblaient être à moitié solides et à moitié faits de lumière et de transparence. Des dizaines d'yeux parsemaient leur corps, bleus clairs pour le plus grand, d'un brun presque doré pour le plus petit. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'un fourmillement d'étoiles dans une forme presque humaine, sans yeux, ni bouches, ni narines. L'un portait une toge d'une étoffe étrange, l'autre un pull aux couleurs trop vives, au col taillé en V. Chacun de leurs yeux étaient ouverts et fixaient intensément Dean, avec à la fois méfiance et amusement.

« Tu connais Erika et Erika, bien sûr, déclara la Vieille Femme Josie.

Dean allait réfuter cette affirmation, mais pendant une fraction de seconde il avait cru entendre prononcer d'autres noms qu'Erika, à la limite de la perception. Comme s'il aurait dû être capable de reconnaître et entendre ces noms.

Il regarda les deux êtres plus attentivement et remarqua deux détails qui lui avaient échappé. Chacun d'eux portait une plaie à la poitrine, à demi refermée. De cette plaie s'échappait une lueur à la fois faible et violente, hésitant entre le bleu et le blanc. Dean avait déjà vu une pareille lumière.

-Et merde, vous plaisantez ! Pas des foutus anges !

Les deux êtres semblèrent se moquer de lui. Derrière eux, Dean distinguait désormais clairement deux paires d'ailes immenses qui semblaient à la fois être faites de plumes et de lumière liquide.

-Vous voulez du thé mes petits ?, demanda la vieille femme en se levant. Il devrait être chaud maintenant. »

-.-.-.

Voilà tout pour le moment, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. La suite arrivera le plus vite possible après mes concours. D'ici là vous aurez le temps de vous interroger sur l'identité de ces deux anges, familiers aux amateurs de Supernatural.

La Vieille Femme Josie est un personnage récurrent de Welcome to Night Vale qui héberge chez elle des anges. On sait peu de choses sur elle et j'ai choisi d'en faire Estsanatlehi, la déesse navajo créatrice des humains. Cette déesse est vieille en hiver et jeune au printemps. Le crépuscule des Dieux étant venus en ces temps athées, elle ne rajeunit plus et ne sait plus tout à fait qui elle est. C'est pour ça qu'il fait si chaud à Night Vale : son mari continu de la baigner de ses rayons protecteurs.


End file.
